


Illustrations for Beth's In From the Cold

by ratcreature



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Acrylics, Alley Sex, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, Traditional Media, fanfic illustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-20
Updated: 2008-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-24 13:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratcreature/pseuds/ratcreature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two illustrations for Beth's Snape/Shacklebolt story In From the Cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Illustration for the Snape/Shacklebolt scene in the alley

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In From the Cold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/91731) by [Beth H (bethbethbeth)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethbethbeth/pseuds/Beth%20H). 



> Media: pencil, fine liner pen with waterproof indian ink, acrylic paint, a tiny bit of white conté chalk
> 
> I've already [illustrated the epilogue of this story a while back](http://ratcreature.wordpress.com/2006/02/08/fanart-illustration-for-beths-in-from-the-cold/), but always wanted to draw this Snape/Shacklebolt scene in the alley. Now, with barely two years delay, I got around to it. The relevant bit from Beth's [In From the Cold](http://beth-h.mrks.org/HP_Fiction/Cold.html) is: "Severus loosened his grip on Kingsley's shoulders and slid his hands down Kingsley's arms. He stopped when he reached the ends of Kingsley's sleeves, encircled Kingsley's strong-boned wrists with his fingers, then pulled Kingsley's arms up over his head. Severus transferred his hold of Kingsley's right wrist so that both of Kingsley's hands were pinned against the brick wall by one of his own, then Severus slowly lowered his other hand until it came to rest on the top of Kingsley's head.
> 
> Severus ghosted his long, sensitive fingers over Kingsley's scalp, surprised by each tiny bump and dip in what seemed perfectly smooth from a distance. He slid his hand down along the side of Kingsley's head, and he could feel Kingsley lean into his palm while Severus traced along the edge of Kingsley's ear with his thumb, clicking his thumbnail softly against the small silver hoop that hung from the lobe. Severus leaned in and took the earring in his mouth, turning the hoop slowly with his tongue."
> 
> I’ve also written some [commentary on drawing this picture with scans and photos of the inbetween stages.](http://ratcreature.livejournal.com/267039.html)

High resolution detail:  



	2. Illustration for the epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Media: pencil drawing, cleaned up and colored in GIMP
> 
> It's an illustration for the epilogue of Beth's Snape/Kingsley story [In From the Cold](http://www.livejournal.com/users/bethbethbeth/211340.html). Belatedly I noticed that I actually misread the sentence and it was Kingsley wearing that parrot shirt... *facepalm* Well, I really like the idea of Snape in that outfit anyway. maybe they sometimes share clothes, or something?
> 
> Also I'm aware both shadows and perspective don't hold up if you check them for their proper technical construction, I just hope it's not too cringeworthy for the casual viewer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do not distribute my art without my permission, i.e. do not upload my art to other sites, services, archives, or wikis. That includes uploading the images themselves to your own Tumblr, even with credit.

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not distribute my art without my permission, i.e. do not upload my art to other sites, services, archives, or wikis. That includes uploading the images themselves to your own Tumblr, even with credit.


End file.
